


You Completely Stole My Heart

by prdsdefsus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confession, Fluff, M/M, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Jisung is too oblivious and Minho just can’t handle it anymore.(Or that one time Minho asked him if Jisung liked him in the other way but the younger just seemed too confused and Minho, awkwardly, tried his best to explain though at the end they fooled around.)





	You Completely Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i’m back with my soft babies aka minsung uwu this fic is based on their two kids room videos (especially the one where minho asked jisung if he liked him in other way,, big gay energy radiated,,,,,,) 
> 
> anyway this is unbeta’d as usual. title taken from monsta x’s calm down, happy reading!

_“Please continue to be my soulmate.”_

 

Minho turns off his phone after watching the second episode of their Two Kids Room that has released several weeks ago. He doesn’t even know how many times he watched that video already, yet he still can’t get over with the fact Jisung wrote something like that.

 

Minho lets his back hit the comfy bed as he huffs, trying to make himself feel better. It feels great. The flufiness has washed his exhaustion away, he wishes he could stay like this forever.

 

Minho’s eyes land on the white ceiling while his mind wandering around until he finds himself thinking about Jisung.

 

Han Jisung is sure something.

 

He looks intimidating at the first glance, all sharp gaze and hissing aura. Minho would be lying if he said that it wasn’t awkward to start a conversation with him back then.

 

However, as time passes by with a lot of trainings, Minho thought he was wrong.

 

Han Jisung isn’t intimidating at all. In fact, he’s nice and likes to support the other. He never acts superior —thinking that he’s better than everyone — towards any other trainee even though he had formed a sub unit with Chan and Changbin.

 

Both of Minho’s cheeks suddenly turned into rosy red when he remembers Jisung held his hand in order to get the right timing for him to rap infront of JYP. He will never forget that; the kindness Jisung ever gave.

 

Minho can feel his cheeks are burning even more everytime he thinks about Jisung, so he quickly grabs any pillow nearby and let his face drown there, hoping it will lessen the red color on his cheeks.

 

The pillow might helped him a bit by making him calmer, but at the end he can’t stop thinking about every inch of Han Jisung.

 

“Why do I keep thinking about him?” Minho groans frustatedly, voice muffled because of the pillow. _“Sleep Minho, sleep!”_ Is what he utters inside his mind, both eyes shutted down with frowned eyebrows — forcing himself to sleep.

 

Maybe, maybe it’s just that fate likes to fool around with Minho because the latter soon realizes both Jisung and him were really close to each other in the video while staring at one to one’s eyes. Minho can’t help but to get fluttered by it — either back then or now, the feeling still tickles him. The thought of what happened after that haunts him too; Minho pushed the younger boy until the two of them stumbled infront. Their faces are only inches apart, Minho could feel Jisung’s breathe underneath. If any of them moved, they could’ve kissed already.

 

Their position was not really appropriate to be included in the video, that’s why the staffs decided to cut that part. Minho kept blabbering about how sorry he was to Jisung and the latter told him it was okay, it was only an accident.

 

Minho seriously wants to die when that memory was displayed in his brain. He quickly plants his head deeper into the pillow as he whispers;

 

“Shit, this isn’t good.”

 

 

 

“Good morning, Minho.”

 

Minho would like to thank god because the one who greeted him just now is Woojin, the oldest in the group, and totally not Jisung.

 

“Good morning, hyung.” Minho casually pulls the chair and sit on it. He watches Woojin busies himself with the fryingpan and the spatula. 

 

With one eyebrow lifted, Minho asks, trying to not to make things awkward, “What are you making?”

 

Woojin only hums in response. Later he replies, “Pancakes.”

 

Minho knows a glimpse of excitement is peeking in his eyes (gee, pancake is his favorite) but he quickly keeps himself not too hyped. “Oh, nice.” He says, finger tracing some weird shapes lazily on the wooden table.

 

“Yeah, nice,” Woojin breathes out, still focusing on the pancakes. Minho feels shitty so sudden until the older of the two continues, “Are the others awake already?”

 

Woojin doesn’t look at Minho, his back is still facing the younger boy, but Minho doesn’t mind. “I don’t know, didn’t pay attention.” He replies as he stares down at the table.

 

“Right, because you‘re overthinking about something,” Woojin is done with the pancakes, he’s now taking a seat infront of Minho. If the situation wasn’t too serious, Woojin would laugh at how Minho just reacted by his sentence, however it isn’t the case, so he only puts the plate full of pancakes.

 

“So, mind to tell what happened?”

 

Minho gulps, eyes now on Woojin. He didn’t expect that the older would ask him this. “What do you mean? I’m not overthinking.”

 

Woojin, surprisingly, rolls his eyes, “Don’t lie, I heard you questioning yourself something like why are you thinking about this one guy,” He answers while pouring some honey at the top of the pancakes.

 

Minho clicks his tongue and burries his head, praying that the table could hide it. He wants to be gone.

 

“That isn’t tru-“

 

“Dude I was like literally on the top bunk, with my huge ass ears, I could hear you, y’know?” Woojin cuts Minho’s sentence, making the latter to curse quietly. He thinks maybe telling all these stupid feeling stuffs to Woojin wouldn’t be a big problem since he’s overall endearing enough.

 

“Fine, you win.”

 

A huge grin starts to bloom on Woojin’s face, and Minho wishes he could beat the older’s ass up, but somehow he throws that mind away since Woojin is actually trying to help him here.

 

When Minho is still thinking what words should he use in order to explain what happened, Woojin suddenly speaks up;

 

“It’s Jisung isn’t it?”

 

Minho doesn’t know if he actually did freeze for a second or not. He looks up and meets Woojin’s serious gaze. The thick saliva in his throat is a huge telltale he’s feeling anxious.

 

“H- how could you think it’s Jisung? That’s ridiculous.” Minho asks, voice unsure. Woojin just gets some pancakes from the plate and places it on his own plate, “Well, you always have this one heart eyes for Jisung.” He explains as he imitates the way how Minho would look at Jisung by his opinion.

 

“Please stop joking around.” Minho sighs as he reaches for some pancakes too while Woojin is feeling offended, “I am serious though!” 

 

“Sure.”

 

As if Minho would stare at Jisung like that. That’s such a huge material to laugh off.

 

Both of them are eating in peace yet Woojin suddenly opens his mouth again, making Minho’s confidence rate to decrease. “No, I am actually serious, you look like someone who is lovestruck when you’re with him,” Woojin says, the serious gaze is back. It’s sharp; it could pierce Minho’s stomach, causing it to feel uncomfortable.

 

It takes a few time for Woojin to munch his pancake. When he’s finished, his eyes softened and he proceeds, “But that’s okay, I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk about it.”

 

Minho, to be honest, is pretty taken aback by what just Woojin said. His chest has loosened up a bit. There’s slightly a smile plastered on Minho’s face.

 

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

 

 

Soulmate is a really strong word in Minho’s opinion. He likes to read, so he’s not dumb about this.

 

It means someone who will be your partner forever — it’s one of the most important things has existed in this world. It plays a big role in your life.

 

Minho still can’t get the thought of Jisung asked the older boy to be his soulmate. Shit, he totally forgot to mention Jisung even teased him by calling him ‘Baby’.

 

Most importantly, the accident! The damn accident! The damn accident where both of them almost kissed!

 

Minho only can hide his face with his thick novel that he has been reading earlier, wishing it can make the red traces — his flustered face — go away.

 

It’s noon and Minho doesn’t feel like doing anything. He thinks maybe taking a nap would be nice, so he puts the novel away, settles his pillow and chooses the best position for him to sleep.

 

Today has been a really calming day for Minho. Most of the members are going out and some of them stay inside the dorm. He’s glad those who stay in the dorm are those people who aren’t really noisy (at least that is what Minho thinks for now).

 

When Minho is ready to close his eyes, there’s a loud banging sound which he believes caused by the door.

 

“Minho hyung! I wanna ask you something!”

 

That is sure a big surprise. Minho wouldn’t expect Jisung to come and barged into his room so sudden. He doesn’t even know Jisung is actually staying in the dorm. Maybe Minho was wrong when he said only the chill members are here.

 

“What is it?” Minho grumbles, a sign that he isn’t amused. Jisung approaches the older and carefully sits next to him.

 

Minho does his best to not letting Jisung realize his heart beating like crazy as if it’s about to go out from his ribcage by giving Jisung a confused look.

 

On the other side, Jisung seems like in a thorn between should he say it or not to Minho. The latter doesn’t have any problem with waiting though since he can see Jisung all confused and being adorable. Minho soon finds himself chuckling quietly.

 

“Uh,” Jisung starts to speak up, ignoring Minho’s soft chuckle earlier. “The newest episode for Two Kids Room just released,” He makes a pause for a while, making sure that Minho is paying attention to him. It looks like the older is actually paying attention to him, so Jisung continues, “And they include our cut in it.”

 

Minho’s frowning. He doesn’t get what is Jisung trying to say. “Then?”

 

Jisung is definitely nervous, Minho can tell by the way how he fidgets. Minho has no idea why is this boy being nervous? He only waits Jisung to speak again, no words exchanged. The latter soon has gathered enough encouragement to voices out his thought; 

 

“You asked me something about I like you in the other way, I was confused, honestly, in fact, it even keeps wandering in my mind until now, so I’m here to demand an explanation.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened; surprised by the sudden question. He forgot that he asked such thing as that — a thing that almost could make him lose his fame, make he embarrass himself, or break their friendship. The annoying heat suddenly creeping up to his cheeks again.

 

“I-“ Minho stutters as he sees Jisung’s still has the big eyes he always wears when he’s filled with curiousness. Minho bets his ears are now turning red too — it’s too hot for his liking.

 

“Tell me hyung, what do you mean by it?”

 

All Minho can focus is the way how Jisung’s mouth forming several vocal letters. The orange illumination that goes through the window doesn’t help at all, Minho can’t think anything except for Jisung’s sitting near him.

 

Minho’s thinking hard. Should he really tell the other boy the truth? All these things slowly killing him; Jisung being more beautiful than usual because of the citrus ray, long eyelashes for Minho’s good, his excessive sweating, the groggy feeling all over his body.

 

The thought of Jisung leaving him is what makes Minho still pursuing his lips. He doesn’t want to lose his Jisung forever. Minho takes a peek of Jisung, and he’s still staring at the older boy.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Minho’s brain cells are having a conversation deep inside his head. Jisung, probably, would not leave him at the second thought. Because they’ve been friends for a long time.

 

Minho swallows down, “Uhm,” He braves himself, “I’ll tell you but please promise me you won’t freak out and leave me.” Eyes now on Jisung’s.

 

A soft smile has grown on the younger’s face as he replies, voice soothing, “I won’t.” He even places his hand on Minho’s. Jisung’s hands are bigger than Minho’s — and it’s comforting.

 

At least that makes Minho feel better (not for his heart though). _“Here goes nothing.”_ He takes a deep breathe, eyes closed. He trusts Jisung.

 

The moment where Minho opens his eyes, his other hand reaches the back of Jisung’s neck, pushing it slightly so their lips could meet each other.

 

It finally happened. They finally kissed.

 

Thousands of cherry blossoms has grown inside Minho’s stomach; light and makes his heart warm. He wants to keep the kiss longer, but he decides to break for the best of them.

 

Their faces drift apart, and the next thing Minho knows is that Jisung’s blushing like crazy. All cheeks have turned a mixture of red and pink — Minho thinks it suits Jisung’s chubby cheeks well.

 

“That is what I mean by in other way of liking.”

 

Jisung’s reaction is enough to make Minho more confident about what he is doing.

 

“I love you, Han Jisung.”

 

Minho’s voice was stern, definitely the opposite of Jisung’s, “H- wh, what? Me? You- you love me?” Jisung stammers, which Minho concludes that is the cutest kind of Jisung he has ever seen; being shy.

 

“Yes, baby, I love you, in the ‘I want to kiss you a lot and shower you with lots of affection’ way.” It was a childish idea for Minho to think this acts as his revenge for what Jisung did last time. The said boy only keeps faltering, “T- That’s unfair! How could you say something like that when I’m not ready!” He starts to hit Minho’s shoulder. The latter lets out his in-enjoyment-laugh, “You’re so cute.”

 

“I’m not cute!”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“I told you I’m not!”

 

“Jisungie, yes you-“ Minho hasn’t finished his sentence because Jisung shuts the older’s mouth by his own. He pulls back in a lightning speed, “See, not cute, I interrupted you.” He mutters.

 

The fact Jisung’s still fisting his clothes while staring at him with his black circular eyes makes Minho thinks that this boy does look like squirrel alot from this close.

 

Minho just can’t handle it anymore, he quickly grabs Jisung’s wrist and makes the younger boy to lie on the bed as he crawls on top of him.

 

“Jisungie,” Minho whispers right next to Jisung’s ear which it begins to get reddened. “You’re being too cute right now, I couldn’t take it anymore, you know?”

 

Minho faces Jisung again and realizes Jisung looks like about to burst tears. The older boy gets shocked, he quickly gets himself off and hugs Jisung. The sight of Jisung’s smaller frame makes Minho thinks he might just have done a wrong thing towards him.

 

“Oh my god, Jisungie, I’m sorry, I-“

 

“Hyung, you really are unfair.” Jisung nudges to Minho’s chest, curling as he buries himself there. With stifled voice, he continues, “Doing something like that to me, my heart could’ve stopped! You think I would be okay!?” A sob can be heard and Minho pats Jisung’s back in a second.

 

“I’m sorry, Jisungie,” Minho is actually being sincere, but he can’t stop grinning over Jisung’s way of sulking; it’s too adorable, there’s no way Minho won’t smile. “I.. I’ll do better next time.”

 

Jisung finally lifts his head and eyes at the older boy, “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Minho sees how Jisung’s face lits up, and it is the most precious thing he has ever seen. The younger boy’s giggles succeed to make Minho’s heart pounding louder. He brings himself closer to the smaller figure and lets their noses bump.

 

“So can I kiss you now?”

 

Jisung can feel he shrieks a bit, but slowly nods at the end, dark irises gravitating downward, not wanting to meet Minho’s.

 

However Minho manages to lift Jisung’s chin and smiles at him. It’s the soft one. Not the sly one. 

 

They kiss again. This time is real. Both parties agree and no awkward feeling. Lips moulding as they drown in each other’s scent. Eyelashes swiping on cheeks — Minho can imagine how heaven looks like now. The image of Utopia is swirling his mind around.

 

When Minho bites the lower lip of Jisung’s, he hears the younger’s whimper. So Minho pulls back, he doesn’t want to make Jisung uncomfortable until the latter grabs the tip of Minho’s pajama.

 

“I, it’s okay, please continue.”

 

Jisung believes in Minho. And nothing can make Minho happier than that. He ducks in again and continues to kiss him.

 

Minho is beyond overwhelmed. Jisung is accepting his feeling, being vulnerable towards him. Minho could float around the bright blue sky along with the fluffy white clouds.

 

Well, at the end, maybe fate still likes to play with Minho’s life. Woojin is opening his door without mercy and finds the two tangle on the bed while kissing.

 

Woojin only stays quiet for a while, then moves backward. “Uh, I’m sorry, have fun, I guess?” He says and closes the door carefully.

 

After what just happened, Minho hides his burning face on the crook of Jisung’s neck while the younger is rubbing his back, trying to calm Minho down.

 

“That was embarrassing as hell, I’m sorry.” Minho mumbles on to Jisung’s neck, the warm breathe cause the younger to shiver a bit.

 

“It’s alright, that wasn’t your fault.” Jisung reassures, decorated by some chuckles.

 

Minho finally brings his face up, and stares at Jisung with one soft smile plastering.

 

“You’re right,” Minho utters, arms protecting Jisung’s waist. He leans closer and leaves a short kiss on Jisung’s forehead. "Thank you.”

 

Jisung looks amused, he throws the other boy a soft smile. “No problem, now let’s take a nap.”

 

Minho giggles. The mixture of orange and yellow light has became dark blue, so it isn’t counted as a nap anymore.

 

But it’s a good thing that Minho loves Jisung so much, he can’t refuse what the other boy wants even though he actually can.

 

“Yeah, let’s take a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> if minsung is actually a thing i wouldn’t be surprised tbh


End file.
